Acceptance
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Love: Hakudoshi returns when he learns that Anya is in terrible danger and he will not let anyne stop him from saving her, not even Anya's father.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, class, please have a great weekend and remember to be careful." The teacher said and the students all left the classroom. Most of the students left with smiles and happiness in their eyes, but one student left with a look of nothingness in her eyes.

"Anya!" Koji hurried over to her, "...Anya? Are you alright?" "No." "Anya...you've been like this ever since Haku disappeared, you have to snap out of it." "I know, but I just can't seem to do that...Koji, Haku...Haku is everything to me..." She said and started to cry. "Oh, shit! Anya, come on please don't cry..." "I miss him, Koji, I miss him so badly." She said and burried her face in his uniform. "Anya..." Koji held his friend tightly. He knew she was in pain and truthfully knew of only one way to end that pain.

It had already been a year since Haku left Anya's family's shrine without a word of goodbye, except for the note he'd left for Anya. Ever since that day, Anya had refused to speak to her father again, and she was still holding the grudge against him. Koji knew what Anya's silent treatments were like and knew that they could last for as long as Anya wanted to make them last, and he'd gone 400 years, before she spoketo him again, and that had been over him telling her mother about her and Haku being friends. This grudge she held for her father was due to the fact that Haku, the man she loved so much, had been driven out of her life by her father. Koji had no clue as to how long the silence between them would last this time, but he knew that it could go on forever.

"Hey, how about we stop and get some ice cream?" "...Sure, thanks Koji." "Hey, no problem. So you still giving your dad the silent treatment?" "I will give him that treatment, until I am ready to stop, and that may not be until I die." "What if Haku was to come back?" "If dad has anything to do with it, maybe I'll talk to him again, but if it has nothing to do with dad, then no." "Ouch, man, that's harsh, I know what your silent treatments are like, not fun." "Hmph, well its his fault." "I guess...how's your mom doing?" "Good, she's prego again." "Ah...whose do you think it is this time?" "I think it's my Uncle's, but I coul be wrong." "Well, that'd be my guess, considering that she went on that buisness trip alone with him, for a week last month...how far along is she?" "About two months." "Wow, could be either of theirs then." "Yeah...ha, I really wish my mom would stop fooling around, I mean my dad is going to catch on sooner or later." "Yeah, I know, but hey, don't worry, I think they'll work things out." "I hope so." "How's Ian?" "Cute as ever." "Ah ha," "He called me sis yesterday." "Cool, for a 1 year old, he's pretty smart." "Yeah, I know."

"Hello, there, what'll it be?" "Order whatever one you want Anya," "Really?" "Mhm, my treat and your cheer me up treat." "Ah...Cherry Chocolate Peanut butter Crunch." "Huh...wow, that is some funky looking ice cream, are you sure?" "Mhm." "Okay, what she said and I'll take fudge triple." "Alright, here you go," "Thanks and heres the money." "Thank you and have a nice day." Koji and Anya went to sit down and eat their ice cream. "So why'd you choose the gross looking one?" "Cause its a new flavor." "Ah," "Also, its actually not that bad, here try it." Koji hesitated then took a tast. "Wow, that is good." "See, I have good taste." "Yeah, you do, bet you have a good taste too...ow!" "Pervert." "Course. Want to take some home for your parents?" "Sure..." "You can be silent, but be nice too." "Yeah, I guess." "It's also show him that you don't hate him, you're just really ticked at him." "K." They finished their ice cream then bought some for the others and headed home.

"Koji..." "Yeah...mm!" "Thanks for cheering me up a bit, and for being a very good best friend." Koji was unable to talk at that moment, but nodded, Anya giggled at his red cheeks. "I'm glad you're able to laugh." "Yeah, me too." "See you later." "Later." Anya hurried up the steps to her home, and walked through the front door.

"Mom?" "In here dear, oh, whats all this?" "Ice cream, Koji took me for some to cheer me up a bit." "Did it work?" "A bit." "Wonderful we'll have this with dinner tonight." "...is dad home?" "Not yet dear, he should be soon, why? Are you finally going to talk to him?" "Not yet, but let him know he has one there too, and that...I don't hate him, I'm just very mad." "I know dear, and yes I'll tell him. I do hope though that you will start talking to him again." "Don't know when, but one day I will. Call me when dinner is ready." "I will, oh, can you change Ian and give him hi bottle for me?" "Sure." "Thanks dear." "No problem." Anya hurried upstairs, where she lifted her baby brother out of his crib and cuddled him, "Hello, my sweet little brother, time for a change." She said and got him ready to be changed.

"There, all..." She heard the front door shut and knew that it was her father coming home. "There, all clean, and, here you go a fresh bottle." Anya sat with her brother in the chair that was in his room and rocked him back and forth, while he drank from the bottle. He gazed up at her with golden eyes and she smiled. He looked alot like their dad. Silver hair, and golden eyes, and he actually had doggy ears. Anya loved tickling them and making him laugh, and in short she just really loved her little brother.

It wasn't long before both Anya and Ian fell asleep in the chair and remained there until their came and lifted Ian up and laid him back in his crib, then carried Anya into her room and covered her up. She snuggled under the blankets and smiled. All Inuyasha could do was smile lightly at his daughter. She was very angry at him, he knew that all too well, but he hated not hearing her voice talk to him. He loved her so much, but he had hurt her, by driving Haku away, he knew this and could do nothing about it.

As he stood to leave he heard her mumble in her sleep "I love you, Daddy." "I love you too Anya." He said with a bigger smile and shutting the door, left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now two weeks later and Anya was at home babysitting her little brother. "So, what should we do today? Maybe go to the park?" Anay asked the baby who just looked at her with wide golden eyes. "Hm...we'll have a picnic while we're there and on the way home, we'll get some ice cream, how does that sound?" Ian just made a gurgle noise then laughed, "Good, we have our day set. Now, you have a nap while I pack the picnic basket and things we'll need." Anya said as she handed him a bottle and laid him in his playpen. "Hm..." She watched as the baby slowly fell asleep. "Sleep well, little brother." Anya said and gently kissed his little forehead, then got to packing the lunch and the things she'd need, like diapers, portable changing mat, a lunch box she kept the milk for his formula in that she'd filled with ice packs to keep the milk cold, formula, and toys for him to play with on the blanket she also put with the basket.

"Well, I'm glad that the park isn't too far away." Anya said with a smile. She loved babysitting and she adored her baby brother. Her parents were at work and she was at home due to a teacher's conference, so she'd eagerly agreed to baby sit. "There just about...oh, right!" Anya went quickly up to her brother's room and grabbed a change of clothes and a sweater, in case it got chilly. "There now thats..." The phone rang. She answered from the onein the upstairs hall.

"Hello?" There was no answer. "Hello? Who is this? Koji?" "Yeah, ya got me." "Koji! Don't do that!" "Sorry, so what are you doing today?" "Going to spend a wonderful day with my baby brother, you?" "Really? What are you two going to be doing?" "Going to the park, having a picnic and then getting some ice cream on the way home." "Ah, sounds like fun, mind if I join you?" "Sure, why not." "Great be over in a jiff." "See you soon." Anya hung up and sighed, Koji was always looking for away to spend time with her and she didn't really mind. She was heading back downstairs when the phone rang again. "Hello?" This time she asked hello five times and no one answered. "Koji?" Still no answer, so she hung up. "Huh, that was weird." She said and went down the stairs and put some more food in the basket, since there would be three people now and put the clothes and sweater with the outing stuff. "There. Oh, and it seems like I got everything ready just in time, eh, Ian?" Anya said and turned to her crying brother.

"Aww, there, there, whats wrong?" He latched to her shirt, with his tiny hands. "Sis..." "Hm...I'm sorry I left you alone, but I'm here now, and ooh! Smells like theres another reason your crying, huh?" Anya laid Ian on a changing mat in the living room and was just wiping his butt when she heard the knock at the door. "Come in Koji! It's open." She called, and a few moments later, Koji entered, as Anya was just finishing up the changing. "Hey." "Hey. There we go, Ian, all clean again...oh, Ian..." "He seemsvery attatched to you." "You've got that right." Anya gently made Ian let go and strapped him into his stroller. "Here," She handed Koji the basket and blanket. "Oh, thanks." "Don't mention it." They headed out, Anya locked the doors before they left and left a note saying where they'd be if anyone came home early and got worried.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, how are you doing?" "Hm? Well, I can't really complain, though I'd be doing much better if Haku was back." "Yeah..." "Hey, but your company is great too," "Not as good as his though, right?" "Koji..." "Ha, I don't get it." "I know, but its not for you to get, or anyone else for that matter, only me and Haku." "Hm...Hey..." "Ian doesn't like it when people are sad around him." "I can tell. So, you think he's your dad's?" Anya sighed and shook her head, "No, I don't, he looks far too much like my dad when he was born, is what my uncle says." "So, Ian maybe his?" "It's possible, but I'm not going to tell my dad that." "You still not speaking?" "No." "Well, I think you should." "Why?" "I think he probably misses hearing your voice when you speak to him." "Hm...maybe, but I'm still mad at him." "I see, well hopefully you wont be." "Yeah, I don't like not talking to him, but I'm just so mad that I can't seem to speak to him." "Hm...ah, I think you've got a runaway crawler on your hands!" "Huh? Ian!" Ian had crawled away from the blanket and was over near the trash can.

"Ian!" Anya lept up and hurried over to where her brother was lifted up by a passing stranger. "Hello, there." Anya reached the stranger. "Thank you so very much for stopping him." "Your welcome, you are rather young to have a baby aren't you?" "Well, not where my dad is from, but no, he's not mine, he's my baby brother." "Brother, I see...hm?" Koji came up to Anya and pulled her aside, "She thanked you for your assistance, now if you'll excuse us..." "Koji, don't be rude." Anya scolded, "I'm sorry, he's not very freindly to people..." "Only when you are concerned Anya." "Anya...well, well," "Hm?" Suddenly Anya thought that the face of the man was familiar. "Um...have we met somewhere before?" "Oh, yes, we have havent we...during a cultural festival play, I think." "..." Anya held Ian tightly to her chest, and backed up. "Anya?" Koji had watched as Anya's calm eyes, became like daggers in an instant. "Anya, whats..." "Koji...lets go home..." "Why? Are you alright..." "Yes, Anya, are you alright?" "Shut up!" she shouted angrily and handed Ian to Koji. She stood right up in the man's face.

"Naraku." "So you do remember me, do you?" "How could I ever forget a filthy, loathsome thing such as you!" "Such bitter words, tell me how is Hakudoshi?" "..." "Do you not know? Why is that? Is it because he finally came to his senses and left you! ARGH!" Anya smashed him in the face, then pounced on him and began wailing on him. Koji had strapped Ian into his stroller and was hurrying to Anya's side, when someone stepped between him and her.

"I hate you!" She screamed while punching him, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, "Anya," "I hate you! I hate you!" "Anya, stop." Anya was pulled off Naraku and held in a tight embrace, while Naraku tried to regain his barrings, lay there with blood flowng from every spot she'd landed a punch.

"Huh, not bad." The voice said softly while holding the crying girl. "Anya...are you alright?" She said nothing and just cried into the shuit of her father. "An..." "I hate him so much, daddy." "Anya...I know what you mean, so do I." Koji came up to the father and daughter, Ian in his stroller. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah, its fine...Anya?" "Mhm, its fine." Ian was silent even though he wanted to cry because his sister was crying, he remained quiet. The four of them headed for home, and like Anya had promised Ian, they also stopped for ice cream too and Anya's vow to never speak to her father again, had finally been broken.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the four got back to the house, Kagome hurried out. "There you all are. Anya, you know you're supposed to leave a note." "She did leave one." "Oh?" "Yeah, sorry I found it and went to find them." "What...what happened?" Kagome asked sensing that the atmosphere was unhappy. "Anya ran into Naraku while at the park with Ian and Koji. "What!" "It's alright, she'd fine they're all fine. Anya really let Naraku have it. You should have seen all that blod flowing from him and onto the grass. All from her punches." "Inuyasha, though it may have been Naraku, violence is never the answer." "Hm..." "Mom..." "Hm?" "I hate Naraku." "Hm..." Kagome held her daughter, as she cried, "I hate him!" "I know dear, now come inside, dinner will be ready shortly...why do the four of you look like you've already had dessert?" "Ah...well..." "Mhm, well, no dessert for you all tonight either then." Koji just laughed, "Would you like to stay for dinner Koji?" "S...nah, its alright, I forget my dad wants me home tonight." "Ah, I see. Then take care on your way home." "Will do."

"Huh, you know that boy is slowly growing on me." "Finally, now if you'd only have tried to get along with..." "Don't start." "Inuyasha, we have to talk about this sooner or later." "Then I pick later." "No more picking later, mister. We are going to discuss it tomorrow and that will be the end of it." "What, but tomorrow," "I don't want to hear any whining." "I'm not whining!" "You are too." "Am not!" "Inuyasha, shall we continue and the cement gets a new hole in it, or do we just drop it now?" "Ah...fine its dropped." "Thank you and wise choice." "You're telling me, cement is far harder then dirt."


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, looks like you ran into a brick wall." "Shut up!" "Man, thats alot of blood." "I said shut up!" "I take it Anya beat the fuck out of you huh?" "ARGH!" Narkau was fumming mad and slammed his door. "That fucking bitch! AKAGO!" "Yes, sir?" "I want you to go and bring that fucking bitch of a daughter to me! Now!" "Anya?" "No, Ian, yes Anya!" "Very well." "You fucking bitch! I'll teach you to respect your elders! The old fashoined way! Kagura!" "You bellowed?" "I'm not in the mood for your attitude! Bring me chains and shakles." "?" "Just do it! Oh and prepare a cell." "!" "You got it, that bitch is going to learn that I am the one to be feared, not one she can just go ahead and beat the fuck out of!" Kagura sighed and went to get what she'd been ordered to get.

"Here." she returned with the torture items." "Good, now leave!" Kagura did so, and went to prepare the cell. While she did that however she made a phone call. "Hey, kid, its me, you may want to get back here quick, before that little girlfriend of yours becomes Naraku's and I mean that literally. Later." She hung up and got back to setting up the cell.

Naraku was angry as hell and was not about to be outdone by a little girl, who's parents couldn't even touch him. "Be prepared Anya, for you will know your place...as a damn slave."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"See you later Anya!" "Bye!" Anya said bye to her friends and headed home. She found it odd that Koji hadn't been there all day, pestering her, and drapping his arms around her. Even though he could be a pest, he was a pest that she knew would do whatever it took to protect her. Anya sighed as she walked home. She was speaking to her dad now and there seemed to a bit more of a bond between to father and daughter. She liked being able to speak to her dad again, but that didn't change the fact that she was still angry at him for chasing Haku out of her life.

"Hi there." Anya whipped around after just turning the corner and now faced Akago. She backed away from him, not wanting to turn her back to him, least he do something to her. "What do you want?" "Oh, not me, but Naraku, see he's angry at what you did to him the other day." "So what! The ass had it coming." "Maybe, but certainly not by a little girl like you." "Oh, fuck off." "Nasty words for someone as innocent as you." "Go to he...Ah!" "Nah, you'll be the one going to hell..." Anya was wrapped in a thick black cloud like binding, and could not escape. "Let me go!" "Nope. Naraku wants to teach you a lesson in respecting your leders, so...you are coming home with me." "No!" "Oh, but you don't have a choice." "Let me go!" Anya struggled to get free, but both Akago and herself disappeared. "Anya! Shit!" Was all that was heard as Akago and Anya vanished.

"Argh! How dare you! Let me go! Let me go!" "Would you knock it off, obviously you're not going to be let go, so just shut up." "Make me, you evil brat!" "Like that bothers me, I'm glad I'm evil." "You make me sick..." "No, that will be me, who makes you sick. Bitch." Naraku entered the room, "Akago, release her and leave." Akago did as he was told and Anya stood facing Naraku. "oh, what? You want rund two...ARGH!" He smashed her in the face, knocking her to the floor. "You...Agh! Get off me!" She shouted angrily as he straddled her. "You bitch are going to learn to respect your elders, including me." "Fuck you...ARGH!" Another punch and then cam a slew of punches. "How does that feel? Can you taste your own blood dripping down your throat?" Anya could taste it, but didn't let on that she could.

Next she was chained to the wall and severely whipped, while in her undergarments. She cringed each time the whip connected with her flesh. Naraku was laughing and enjoying himself. He loved making little bitches learn their place, and he had decided that this girl's place was to be his slave. There was a brief pause and Anya was able to breath and spit out the blood from her mouth, then came even worse pain, as Naraku now used chains as whips on her. They slashed her skin and cracked against her bones. "ARGH!!!" She screamed out in pain as the whipping continued. "There bitch, is that making you see that you can never beat me?" "Fuck you!" She hissed and screamed loundly again as another smash from the chain came to her shoulders. "I see, so yu still have some fight in you huh, this is really going to be fun, you are going to be a fun bitch." The whipping continued and with each whip came a scream of pain and splats of blood. There was a small pool of blood circling around Anya's feet, from the gashes and slashes that had been made to her body.

She wanted to cry, but didn't. She would never let this horrid man see weakness in her, never. He was not going to break her so easily. "That is all for tonight." He said with a yawn, "You should take now to sleep, casue we start again, bright and early." He cackled and left the room, where Anya remained hanging from the wall. Her undergarments torn to shreds so much that her breasts were now visable and bloody due to the constant whips. Her body was torn and slashed, her skin was peeling off in sme places and her throat hurt from all the blood that had run down it. Now was when she allowed herself to cry. Alone in her cell, she cried and cried tears of pain and anger. She wanted to be home right now, helping her mother put her brother to sleep, hugging her father before going to bed, talking with Shippo when he got in from work. She so wanted to be home instead of in the hell that she'd been brought to, but she knew that wouldn't be going home for a long time. So she just hung there and cried as blood continued to add to the puddle of blood around her feet.


	4. Chapter 4

The night went by and Anya was woken by a strange noise, it sounded like a wounded animal and there was a smell that made her sick to her stomache. The stench was so strong, that no matter how hard she tried, Anya just could not stop from throwing up whatever was in her stomache as well as streams of blood, her blood. She cringed as she saw the red liquid being added to the pool around her feet.

Anya was about to try and forget about the noise and try to forget about the smell, when the door to her cell was smashed open and a bright light shone in. "Huh...AHH!" Naraku entered the room and grasped Anya by her hair, "What the hell!" "Shut up, we're leaving." "Why? Ow! Let me go!" "I said shut up." Anya was practically dragged out of the cell and out of the house. "Argh1 Where the hell are you taking me now!" "I don't know yet, so shut up." "What! Fuck that! ARGH!" "Just because we are outside, does not mean that I will not tear that face off right now...Hm...Akago!" "Right here." "How the hell did they find out where we lived!" "Who!" "I do not know, I appoligize if they found out through anyone I associated with." "I do not think thats how it happened." Anya at first had no idea what Naraku meant then a thought came to her mind, the only one other then the ones that still resided wihtin Naraku's home, who knew the location of his home, was Haku and this made Anya's heart soar. She smiled lightly.

"Why do you smile?" "No reason..." "Do you know of who might be the culprit?" "I might, but like I'd ever tell you." "You will tell me," "Like fuck I will, go fuck yourself." "...Very well, Akago, hand me that whip." "Course." Anya kicked Naraku in the nuts and with free hands smashed Akago in the gut, both were on the ground in pain. Anya made her escape, but her leg was grasped and she was yanked to the ground, Naraku now straddling her. "Get off!" "Shut up!" He slapped her hard enough that blood leaked from her mouth. "You! You'll regret what you just did, you bitch!" "Oh, really? I don't regret it at the moment." "You will though, mark my words you...Akago!" "Huh?" "Find us a secluded place, where the torture may continue." "Sure thing." Anya struggled under Naraku's body. "Keep at it Anya," He leaned down and licked her cheek, "It just turns me on even more." He whispered in her ear. Anya just glared at him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Naraku, I have located a secure location, not far from here, a place they will never even think of looking." Anya was puzzled until she saw the leaves of the tree that stood on her family's grounds. Akago was right, her family would not think to look for her there, and she silently prayed that due to being evil, Naraku and Akago would not be allowed to enter. Unfortuneately her prayers seemed to go un answered. Naraku dragged her up the back walk way that she'd told Haku to use anytime. "This will do well, are you not glad to be home, Anya?" "Shut up! No matter where you go, my family will find me!" "Oh, I don't think they will. They'd never suspect that I'd bring you here...Argh!" Naraku's arm had been sliced off and the stub was now searing in pain. "ARGH!!" Akago looked around. "Who's there!" "Akago, if you continue to follow Naraku, you too shall loose your life!" "Hakudoshi! I should have guessed." "Thats right. Narkau, did you forget my warning?" "Shut up you little brat!" "Uh uh, see I had a feeling that staying here would be a good thing, and just told Inuyasha and the others where the house was, guess my feeling was a good one." Haku stood before the three of them, holding the very spear that he had held when he and Anya had first met.

"Haku!" Anya went to run to him, but Akago pulled her back, "Don't think so, girly." "Akago, let her go." "No way. Unlike you, this bitch is nothing to me." Naraku had regained some of his strength and now had Anya in his grasp. "Good boy Akago, now, go and fight Haku." Akago nodded and the two brothers began their battle. "Haku!" "Come along now, Anya, let those two fight it out," "No!" "I'm not finished with you yet!" Naraku pulled Anya along with him, while Akago and Haku fought it out. "Haku!" She screamed, "Anya! Agh!" "You're not going to leave me hanging now, are you?" "Akago..." The young boy refused to move.

"Akago! My fight is not with you! Now let me pass!" "No. I follow no one's orders except for father's!" "He is not our father! He created us, from his own body! We are not his children! we are parts of him, but we..." "Were born from him, were we not?" "..." "See! I speak the truth!" "Akago!" Haku dodged the miazma that Akago had shot at him. "Shut up and fight! Haku!" Haku had no choice and swung at Akago with his spear, the boy dodged it and lept in the air and now wielded his own spear, and swung it at Haku. "You are weak! Haku! I have never been able to out fight you! Being with that girl has made you weak!" "No! Being with Anya has strengthened me!" "How so?" "Cause, its simple, theres a power far stronger then any sword, or poison." "Whats that?" "Its the power of love." "Love? What bull shit!" "No, its true. Many fight with the power of love, and those people usually always win!" "Ha! You are the weakest person I have ever met, and I've met, little Ian." Haku dodged another blast of miazma.

"Think about it! Inuyasha's power always grew stronger when fighting to protect Kagome!" "So!" "His power strengthened because of his love for her! He's always won, hasn't he?" "Shut up! You lost to them too!" "I'm glad I did!" "What a looser you became thanks to that bitch!" "Akago! Think about it! Even Naraku's power as Onigumo grew, out of love, true it was an evil love, but it was still love!" "Who did he ever love?" "Onigumo, loved Kikyo. It was that love that made Onigumo create Naraku." "You...you can't be serious!" "I am very serious!" "No...ARGH!" Akago fell back and Haku stood over him, the blade of his spear at his throat. "I win Akago." Haku said and walked away. "Why don't you finish it then?" "I'm not like Naraku." Was all he said before running off to help Anya.


	5. Chapter 5

"AHHH!!!" Anya screamed as she was thrown hard against the ground within the well shed. "Oh, why I'm sorry, that was mean of me," "HuH?" "Heh, but you should know by now, that I live to be mean." "No, really?" Anya said sarcstically and was grasped by the hair again. "Argh! Keep yanking on my hair like that and I'll have none left!" "Oh, my, wouldn't want that, now would we?" Anya glared at the bastard. She was only steps away from her house, a place she'd lived in since she'd turned 13. A sudden thought came to her as she noticed several talismans on the ground around her. She had some of her mother's spiritual power in her and took a charm in her hand. "Oh, what? You think that little thing will...huh...ARGH! What the hell!" Anya had held the charm and had set a spell into it, making Narkau unable to move. This time she took the chance to run and she escaped from the shed. She ran out the door, and bumped into her father.

"Anya!" "Daddy!" Inuyasha embraced his daughter tightly as she cried into his clothes, which happened to be his red kimono. "Are you alright?" "Daddy!" She cried and cried. "Ssh, its alright now, you're safe..." "Daddy, Naraku, he's in the well shed under a frozen spell." "Ah, I know about those. Stay here." Anya nodded and watched her father go inside the shed, then heard cussing and smashing. She peeked inside and saw that once again Naraku was nothing but a bloody, frozen asshole.

"Anya!" "Haku!" Anya ran to Haku who just held her tightly in his arms. She was happier then ever, even though, her skin was still a bloody, torn mess, she was happy, just being in Haku's arms. "Anya, are you alright?" "I'm fine, now that you've come back." "Anya...mmm." She kissed him firmly his lips as he hled her tight, suddenly her eyes fluttered and for Anya everything went black.

"Anya..." There was no reply. "Anya? Anya! Anya, wake up!" She wouldn't wake up. Haku gently shook her, trying to wake her, but she just would not wake.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ugh...ow, where?" Anya opened her eyes and found herself in a hospitable bed. "Huh?" She tried to sit up and found that her body was wrapped in gause and bandages, where her skin had been torn and bloody. "Ow..." "Anya!" She heard her parent's voices adn felt her mother's arms aorund her. "Thank god, you're awake!" "Mom...dad, what happened?" "Well, you passed out due to the amount of blood you lost, dear." "Oh..." "Are you alright?" "Other then being in pain, yeah I'm okay." "Good..." "Sorry folks, now that she's awake, you're going to have to let the nurses change the dressings." "Sure thing doctor. We'll be right outside." "K." Kagome walked with Inuyasha out into the waiting room, where several looked up at them.

Koji lept from his seat, "How is she? Is she awake yet?" "Yes, she just woke up." "Great!" Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, looks like shes going to make a full recovery...hm?" "Inuyasha, I think there is something you need to do." She gestured towards a bench outside from the window, where Haku sat. "Ha, yeah I guess you're right." Inuyasha said with a sigh and left the hospital. "Kagome just smiled softly as she watched him go. "Where's he going?" "To do something, for Anya." "Oh."

"Yo, kid." "Ah...Inuyasha...I..." Haku stood quickly and was just about to jet, when Inuyasha caught his collar. "Whoa, boy, sit down." "Huh..." "Its time we had a little chat." "..." "About Anya." Haku sighed and sat back down, very aware of the situation at that moment.

"Well, to start, I suppose I should thank you." "!!" "Why did you defy Naraku in the first place?" Haku swallowed and smiled, "For Anya." "Hm?" "I had tried to keep who Anya was a secret from him, unfortunately Akago told him who she was." "I heard that you threatened him," "True, I did. I told him that if he even looked at Anya the wrong way, he'd regret it." "I see." "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused," "Hm?" "If Anya and I didn't know each other, then Naraku wouldn't have tried to hurt her, I wouldn't have defied him and he wouldn't have gotten his hands on her." "True, but with or without you hanging around her, Naraku would have found someway to get his hands on her." "..." "Are you going to leave again?" "...I might..." "Well, you shouldn't." "HUH!" "Look, I'm not thrilled with the idea of you and my daughter being friends, and even more not thrilled at the two of you being together, but...Anya really seems to like you, and you've proved that you are different from Naraku. So..." "I...Are you saying that Anya and I can be together!" "Don't over react!" "Sorry." "That is what I'm saying. Now lets go back in. She woke up a few moments ago."

Kagome watched from the window and smiled as she watched her husband and Haku walk into the hospitable together. "Thank goodness."


	6. Chapter 6

"Anya, Anya." "Hm..." Anya had fallen asleep again and now opened her eyes to see Haku looking back at her. "Haku!" She nearly popped all her stitches when she sat up and hugged him. "Careful, you don't want to have to stay here another week, do you?" Anya shook her head, "No, I'm just so happy you're back." "Me too." Anya suddenly sighed, "Whats the matter?" "You're going to leave again, though, aren't you?" "Anya..." "I knew it!" She buried her face in her pillow. Haku just smiled and sighed, and rubbed her back.

"Anya," "I don't want you to leave again." "I'm not leaving." "If you do leave I...wait, you're not!" "Nope." "Really?" "Yes, really. I'm here to stay." He said and gently pulled her into an embrace. "Haku! What about my dad!" "He's cool with it." "Really?" "Yeah, it seems that saving his daughter, made him come around." "Hm...I'm glad." "Yeah, me too." "Haku...what happened?" "Hm?" "To Akago, and Kagura?" "Ah, they're fine. Turns out that when they attacked the house, Kagura didn't even try to fight them." "I'm glad, she's really nice." "Yeah, she's okay." "What about Akago?" "Hm...ha, I'll work on that kid, but for now, he says he'll never speak to me again...hope he sticks to that." "Haku," "What? The kid is a pain in the ass." "Hm...what about..." "Naraku? Well, lets just say, he's under lock and key, deep within a spelled enchanted room, in a secret and hidden shed, way in the back of the shrine." "Thats good...but...he wont die...will he?" "...Ha...no." "Hm...well as long as he's kept under wraps then its okay." "Only you mom can break the spell, so I'd say he's under wraps." "Good."

"Am I going home yet?" "Not for another two days, dear, your were badly injured." "Yeah, but I don't like it here. It smells weird...oh! Ian," "I think he wants you to come home too." "Hm...ha...I'll stay the last two days." "Good. We'll be back tomorrow, rest up and get better." "K." Anya hugged her friends and family tightly and they left for the night. "Can't you say you're sick?" "Nope, the nurse knows thats not true, but I'll be back, promise." "I love you." She said and kissed him. "I love you too." He said back and hugged her, then left.

"What nice friends you have, now back to bed with you. How on earth did you get so badly injured in the first place?" "It's a long story." "Well, seeing as I'm a demon, I have the time, so you can tell me." Anya smiled and nodded, "Okay."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Welcome home Anya," "Finally! I'm home! No more hospitable food!" Everyone laughed as they all headed into the house. "Haku," "Hm?" "Come here a moment." "Ah...k." Anya led Haku down the familiar path to the shed that Anya had allowed Haku to use once. She pulled him inside. "Anya..." "Ssh, don't talk, just..." she kissed his lips. "Just kiss." She said and the two just stayed in the shed, kissing, while everyone else was up at the main house.

"I'm sorry about leaving the way I did." "That really hurt, you know." "I know, it hurt to leave, like I did, but I didn't have any other oppoutunity." "Haku..." "He'd have never allowed it then, you know that." "I know, but..." "Anya, it was for the best that I left." "Well its even better that you came back." "Yeah, it is."


End file.
